A Quality Guide to Runic Magic
by Spinning Furret
Summary: By Blue Wood, an amusing author debuting with this work. Presenting his quality guide to runic magic. It is going to be a humurous journey. Not a total fanfiction, but more of a story/guide to magic that the Harry Potter universe never really lead us into. Now, the secrets of the ancient magical ancestors of the wizarding world are about to be revealed...
1. Prologue

**A Quality Guide to Runic Magic**

**By: Blue Wood  
**  
It is my opinion that runic magic has far-reaching possibilities that far exceed the potential of wandless, wordless, or wand magic. The ancients knew this; there's a reason that cursebreakers exist, and that's to break through the runes the ancients made. Be they Egyptian or Aztec, runes was a common trait throughout medieval magical cultures.

It was - is - and remains - incredibly difficult for the common man to do it. More on that later.

There are, however, some base, ground rules that runic magic has.

I: **Any performing of runic magic has a price. And the price must always be paid.**

II: **Travel through time, space, dimensions, etc. is prohibited.**

III: **The more creative it is; the more risk involved.**

IIII: **All runic magic has a risk.**

V: **To do runic magic one must meet the requirements.**

VI: **All runic magic is based on the elements.**

Those are the runic rules. If you perform runic magic, the price can range from merely the energy required to power up the runic magic - this is commonly listed as "no price" - to your life. Naturally, very few people are willing to give up their life.

Of course there are other rules, but the six listed above are the most important ones. I shall now explain each one, except the first, because I just explained that, and explaining it again would be pointless, wouldn't it?

**II**: In the medieval era, things like "Time", "Space", and "Dimensions" held the unknown. Our ancestors feared the unknown. However, all unknowns on this Earth have at least some known with them, but things like the aforementioned had no knowns. Mess with time... the ancients feared the consequences. Mess with speace... the ancients feared for their existance. Mess with dimensions... the ancients feared unknown realms. Naturally, all of these are good, ordinary fears that any sane person should have. The ancients didn't mess with space for fear of their existence... Well, now look at us: we are a wand based society. Pathetic.

**III**: This one is more difficult to explain. However the theory is that creative, untested, unusual ones had more risk. Of course it's obvious, naturally, because anything untested could go wrong, and most of the time, it could be fixed.

Not in medieval times, Jack! You had to perform runic magic to learn the price of it, and that's why the more creative it is, the higher the risk.

**IIII**: Well this is obvious. However, beyond the price, there is more risk. If you do not have the correct mindset, scope of imagination, magical power, magical ability, or even intention in rare cases, the runic magic could backfire on you.

**V**: The requirements were alluded to above. Scope of imagination, magical power, magical ability, intent, magical skill, magical blocks (or rather a lack of them).

**VI**: ...This prologue is going far longer than I intended. As such, I will touch on this later.

Now previously I mentioned that runic magic was hard for the common man to do. In medieval times, the common man would have to obtain access to one of the magical books or whatever in that time. I'm not entirely sure what. Council of elders, protected library, secret storage room, who knows? After that, the common man would spend long periods of time learning the exact methods of drawing, the price, the risks, the elements... it was a lot of work.

So runic magic fell out of practice. Whoever taught runic magic taught less and less people each generation, as the common man adopted to the new creation, the wand. Of course, this means that the practice of runic magic went to less and less people until there was no one left wanting to learn it, meaning the teachers and practitioneers of it took their secrets and their magic with them to the grave.

Naturally, this book exists because clearly, runic magic did not 'cease to exist'.

Technically it did, though. For long periods of time runic magic was unwanted, left behind, battered. The wizarding world is a proud, backwards society proudly bearing its weathered past. The Society of Runic Magic was founded by my great-great-great-grandfather, Green Wood. Runic magic was passed along in my family and beared to the world through small 'alley shows' and museums.

Now this book bears it to the world.

But enough cross-advertising.

The table of elements... each rune or combination of runes is based on one or more of the table of elements. These are the elements that govern runic magic, these are the elements that, to a certain extent, govern wand-based magic as well. Unfortunately, it's only a small extent.

These are the elements:

I: **Light.**

II: **Shadow.**

III: **Water.**

IIII: **Earth.**

V: **Fire.**

VI: **Wind.**

VII: **Solunar.**

And each element governs runic magic. I shall explain more on them in the next chapter, because this Prologue has gone on way farther than I originally intended. My what a pain.

Until the next chapter, Blue Wood.

* * *

_This is my new Harry Potter fanfiction. After a long absence from the base Harry Potter core community while I worked on Destiny in a New World - on indefinite halt, but with inspiration I may start writing it again - I have returned to my Potter roots with this - a guide written by the fictitious Blue Wood, an amusing authordebuting with this book. I hope you enjoy - and despite two halted fanfictions in a row (Break, Destiny in a New World), I do not intend on discontinuing this one. Please enjoy the Quality Guide to Runic Magic. _


	2. The Table of Seven Elements

**A Quality Guide to Runic Magic**

**By: Blue Wood**

I: **Light.**

II: **Shadow.**

III: **Water.**

IIII: **Earth.**

V: **Fire.**

VI: **Wind.**

VII: **Solunar.**

That is the table of elements as I have told you, the loyal, adoring reader, last time. Now I will explain, quite thoroughly (yeah, right), each element. We (and by that I mean I) will start with the first: Light. Followed by all the others.

**Light**. It is the opposite of Shadow. But what is Light? It is the brightness that comes from the sun, a lightbulb. It can be a happy, bubbly, floaty person. (Like my sister.) Light is also a force and one of the governing elements. Because Light is the opposite of Shadow, there is no runic magic that is governed by both.

**Shadow**. It is the opposite of Light. It is also known as Dark, and even Black, by some. At night, it falls and the sun goes down. It can be an image cast by an object obscuring light. It can be something that means gloom. (Like my other sister. She's very... gloomy.) It can be cunning, bad, malicious. It can also mean sanctuary, shielding yourself in the shadow of something. It is a force and one of the governing elements.

**Water**. It, along with Earth, Fire, and Wind, form what some call the "core elements". It's nonsense, of course, all seven of those are elements are base. Water is liquid, it flows. However, when frozen it is still, solid. When heated, it evaporates into vapor... air... and becomes part of the wind. Water is a force and one of the governing elements.

**Earth**. It is one of the most important elements in the chain - ground, soil, and dirt are also referred to as "earth", rocks and pebbles are formed from earth, and we live on one of the ten planets. Runes are drawn on the earth. Earth grows plants, many of which are needed in Runic magic. Earth, merged with water, becomes mud. Merged with wind, it erodes and becomes sand. Earth is a force and one of the governing elements.

**Fire**. It burns, it is flame, it is found in many forms - lava, ash - and most of all, it was vital to the development of the human race. Fire is destruction, with its burning, but it is also life, with its heat. Using it, one can heat water. One of its forms, lava, is liquid-like melted earth. Ash is grey, shadowy, brooding, and it becomes part of the air that blows. Fire is a force and a governing element.

**Wind**. Also called air. It blows around us. Without it, no life on Earth - except perhaps microbes - would survive. It is vital to the existance of the human race. It erodes dirt, making sand. The vapor from evaporated water becomes part of it. It feeds fire, it puts out fire. Temperature can travel through wind. It is a force and one of the seven governing elements.

**Solunar.** This is the most curious, oppositic (yes, I will create words), inclusive, selective, mysterious, and known elements. While it may seem to just be solar and lunar, it is not just that - runic magic governed by Solunar depends on the sun, the moon, the poles (hemisphere of the earth, north and south pole), and planetary alignment - what position the ten planets are in. It is the most otherworldly force of the governing elements, as the runes governed by it rely almost entirely on things that are not the earth. In ancient times, it was divided into Solar, Lunar, Polar, and Planetary. Solunar is a force and one of the seven governing elements.

Those are the elements of the Table of Seven Elements, modern version. It ancient times, it was White, Black, Water, Earth, Fire, Wood, Flame, Air, Wind, Solar, Lunar, Polar, and Planetary. I have revised it for modern times. Imagine using a table of Fourteen elements when seven will suffice! Seven, the most magically powerful number.

To explain: White is now Light, Black is now Shadow, Earth and Wood are now Earth. Fire and Flame... I have no idea why they were seperated, but they are now Fire. Air and Wind... again, no idea why the seperation, but now it's just Air. Solar, Lunar, Polar, and Planetary are now simply Solunar.

The Ancients were certainly... odd.

The next chapter will explain the ten planets and the modified Roman numeral system I'm using. It'll be short, but it might clarify some things that you may have been wondering.


	3. Et Cetera

**A Quality Guide to Runic Magic**

**By: Blue Wood**

The ten planets are... the ten planets. Each of them is instrumental in runic magic governed by Solunar.

I:** Mercury**

II: **Venus**

III: **Earth**

IIII: **Mars**

V: **Ceres**

VI: **Jupiter**

VII: **Saturn**

VIII: **Urunas**

VIIII: **Neptune**

X:** Pluto**

Each of those is a planet.

Now for the modified Roman numerals system I'm using.

Rather than then the usual system (I, II, III, IV, V), I am using the Modified system (I, II, III, IIII, V) which is much simpler. Romans are incredibly confusing creatures.

The wizarding world's planets do not follow the rules set down by the Muggle International Astronomical Union. We follow the rules set down by the Wizarding Astronomical Union. What does this mean? The list of planets is likely due to change within a few years.

Runic magic, even when not directly involving that planet, or even Solunar in general, is often "aligned" with one of them.

Lava is aligned with Mercury.

Storms are aligned with Venus.

Nothing is aligned with Earth; as all runic magic takes place on earth.

Destruction is aligned with Mars.

Rock is aligned with Ceres.

Magnets are aligned with Jupiter.

Metal is aligned with Saturn.

Preservation is aligned with Urunas.

Ocean is aligned with Neptune.

Ice is aligned with Pluto.

Of course, unless magic of those types is governed by Solunar (wholly or in part), the alignment is purely ceremonial. And you're now wondering what happened to the spelling of the Eighth planet, aren't ye? Well, we sophisticated wizard fellows decided that the Muggle spelling and unofficial pronunciation is completely offensive, inappropriate, and remarkably stupid, so we wiped clean the naming board and came up with the completely original replacement name: Urunas. (yu-rune-uhs) Very creative, wouldn't you agree? And even better, the pronunciation of "rune" is in there.

For the next chapters I will focus less on the elements, planets, numeric systems, etc. and more on the magic. In fact, that's probably what the rest of the chapters will be. By the way...

Did I mention that this book is being written by a quill recording my voice? Well, not the book you hold in your hands, obviously, but the original draft of the book. Your book in your hands that you're reading (or listening to) has copied what the draft said. It took a lot of wrangling (and near-throttling) to convince the editor to leave this stuff in.


	4. Drawn Blood and Extrasensory Perception

From here on out, I will omit the title of the book and my name in the beginning.

* * *

**Blood Magic**

Primary Element: **Shadow**

Depending Element: **Solunar**

Price: **Blood**

Blood magic is dark magic. It is very nearly always used for malevolent purposes. Shadow governs this; and Solunar is a secondary power, as most blood magic must be done in the moonlight.

The price for what your blood runic magic does is always Blood. A sacrifice of blood, the blood of one you have killed, the blood of your brother, the blood of your mother. It requires Blood sacrifice.

One of the few good blood magicks there are is the Blood Adoption. In contemporary times, it now requires a Potion and Blood, but in olden days, the blood sacrifice was this: Blood was drawn from the adult and the child he wished to blood adopt. Runes would be drawn on the child using the adult's blood, and one rune would be drawn on the adult's back using the child's blood.

Then, they would incant the words, and they would be related. Gradually, the child would actually lost his/her former features and gain those that the adult, or adult's line, has.

But there is a downside. Blood adoption often adds a sort of "compulsion" to do what the new parent wants. Of course, this compulsion is extremely weak and designed primarily to aid the new parent, but malevolent adoptions use this by strengthening the compulsion (potions and spells), thus creating a virtual servant.

The compulsion is so weak it may as well not exist, because any child feels the desire to please the new parent. For this reason, it is sometimes called a false compulsion. Untrue.

A rather unsavory type of blood magic is to sacrifice one's life to protect a place. Protection, you ask? You must be thinking it's a good thing. But you would be... wrong! This is because the sacrifice has to forced by another person. Sacrifice - willing sacrifice - for that bit of runic magic would completely deactivate the effects of that.

**Sensory Magic**

Primary Element: **Light**

Depending Element: **Solunar**

Price: **None** (the magic required to perform the runic magic) or **Time**

Sensory magic is the runic magic that "expands" human senses beyond what is capable with Sight, Smell, Touch, Hear, and Taste. Those are the five basic senses that Muggles teach, and they say that they are the only senses. So do Wizards. Big shock: both are wrong.

Relying on just vision, olfaction, somatosensory, audition, and gustatory is ridiculous. If it were true, how can we mere mortals sense: Temperature. We can perceive when it is cold, warm, hot, freezing. Often we exaggerate. We can also sense pain. The human body is laced with nerves that perceive if we are hurt, if we are in pain, if we are not in pain, et cetera. Those are just a few of them.

Sensory magic expands beyond that as well. It enhances the abilities of the mind, allowing for things like pathikinesis, voyakinesis, extrasensory perception. Pathikinesis, allowed one person to transfer information to another's mind (Muggles call this telepathy) and voyakinesis (Muggles dub this clairvoyance). Voyakinesis, allowing for one to gain information via mere touch or taste, or even sight. (Beyond color and recognition of what it is.)

Temporary extrasensory abilities have no price beyond the magic required to perform the runic magic.

Permanent extrasensory abilities via runic magic have an all together more frightening price - Time.

In ancient eras, time was a commodity and a mystery. You did not, could not interfere with time. You were expected to enjoy your time, use your time. Sleeping - necessary. Enjoyment - alright. Being Useful - great. But this ritual knocked you for a length of time dependent on the number of extrasensory perception you got.

Often times, it could be three weeks. Rarely, four months. This complete loss of a large number of time during your life without food, water, or any sense beyond lucid dreaming, could immensely cut back many years off your lifespan. For this reason, time is considered a terrible price to pay. That's light.

Of course, some people have extrasensory abilities. This is less due to a ritual, runic magic, and more due to solar, lunar, polar, or planetary alignment... Solunar. This is were the second, "depending" element comes in. It's called a depending element because it only comes into play depending on certain circumstances.

They get it - wizard or muggle - due to some incredibly obscure alignment between this star, or that galaxy, or that planet, or even that moon transits this planet during an eclipse of that while this is happening trillions of miles away - it's incredibly confusing. The magic comes from the energy they radiate. It doesn't require those affected to have magic.

Extrasensory abilities gained through obscure alignment can only be gained during a small sliver of time though. That is during the last month of birth and eight weeks after birth. That and it has a large number of other determining factors that, even if their are hundreds of babies in that small sliver, cause only a dozen or half to become extrasensory. Wizard baby magic often rebels against it. For all that, the obscure alignment extrasensory ability gain causes more ESP Muggles than wizards.

That, I believe, signals the end of the chapter. Next chapter, still more focus on these abilities. Happy reading.

-Blue Wood

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It's not as easy as one things coming up legible runic magic. Sorry for the delay. -Hawthorne2. Also, a notice for my readers: On February 20th, I will changing my username from Hawthorne2 to... something. I haven't decided my new username yet. You'll know on Feb 20th.  
_


	5. Fire and Flame

**Pyro Magic**

Primary Element: **Fire**

Depending Element: none

Price: **None**

Pyro magic is the main branch of magic that is governed by fire. Pyro magic gives the one who pays the price expand abilities to control, manipulate, enlarge, and reduce fire and flame. It is both a wonderful and terrible ability.

While the price is merely the energy required to perform the piece, (aka, None) there is a great risk. Pyro magic sometimes induces a rather dangerous condition known as Pyromania. In the Muggle world it is classified as one of the types of arson. Pyromania, thankfully, is only induced on weak-minded, unimaginative individuals. Often what can be done with pyro magic is beyond the imagination of your average charting accountant, and one of the rules of rune magic is that what One can Not imagine, One can Not produce.

The manipulable fire created by Pyro magic follows all the rules of normal fire. It is normal fire that can be controlled. There are things it can not combust.

There is no depending element. Pyro magic is governed by Fire and Fire alone, there is no depending element for Pyro magic.

**Combustible Magic**

Primary Element: **Fire**

Depending Element: none

Price:** Non-Sentient Object**

Combustible magic is another branch of runic magic governed by fire. Combustible magic is less fancy, less ornate, a bit less powerful, less cool, less usual, and less imaginative then Pyro magic. In all ways, it is inferior to Pyro magic.

That is not to say that Combustible magic is useless. While Pyro magic follows the rules of normal fire, Combustible magic is not so. It can burn anything. Depending...

The runic magic required to perform it needs a non-sentient object. This can be sand, dirt, grass, trees, houses... it can be any number of things. But there are certain rules: Dead sentient objects - objects, creatures that were once sentient - can not be used. Sentience is defined by: it has a mind, it can move, it can eat. As such, a human - dead or alive - will not work. Grass - monkey, long, wheat, dead, yellowing, brown, dry, damp, wet - will work.

Combustible magic needs only two runes. One to produce the flame and one for the non-sentient object. It is one of the simplest runic magicks to perform. Flame produced by combustible magic runes does not follow any of the rules normal fire does. However, as fire produced in this method is weaker then that of pyro magic, most prefer using pyro magic.

**Fuegki Magic**

Primary Element: **Fire**

Secondary Element:** Light**

Price: **One ounce of blood**

This is the first bit of runic magic that is governed by two elements. This one is governed by Fire and Light. Only people who have good intentions can use this. Bad intentions won't work.

Fuegki is a combination of the Spanish word for fire /fuego/ and the Japanese word for fire, /kaki/. When fuegki magic is performed, the person who is doing it - the person who pays the price - chooses a person he knows well or is in need of aid. The ounce of blood payed then manifests and becomes an angel of fire and light.

This angel then goes to the person in need of it. The angel, however, is a secretive and shy creature, and while it will aid, it will do so in a way that keeps the person from knowing of its existance. This is a very good thing, especially if the angel is sent to a Muggle. The angel can vaguely read what a person needs and wants and can help accordingly. If there is a thief, the person the angel is protecting won't even know he/she was supposed to be mugged.

This is all well and good, but there is a very bad drawback. The fire angel is no use in water. It can enter water, yes, but from the moment it enters it gets weaker until it is fully "extinguished". There is a good thing - the fire angel transfers all of its magic to the person it's protecting. A Muggle s not able to use the angel's magic and nor is a wizard because, quite simply, oncee the magic manifested as an angel...

...the magic is no longer magic applicable for humans. The angel's magic retains some small degree of sentience, however, and it will be able to heal & and protect the protected one. Thieves can not steal, as they will be 'discouraged' by the protected one.

It's quite curious, really. I repeat, though, that the fire angel can not be used for bad intentions. It could be used by the most evil person on earth - but if the intentions are good, the magic will work normally. Won't be different from that of a good wizard. But if the magic is done for bad intentions, it will not work. It will fail spectacularly. And no angel will manifest.

-Blue Wood-

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed. This chapter obviously focuses on fire. I'm just randomly choosing what to focus on, so chapters aren't really 'organized.' They're more spur of the moment.  
_


	6. Three Various Kinesis Magicks

**Electrokinesis Magic**

Primary Element: **Earth**

Depending Element: none

Price: **None**

Now, this may be a bit confusing for you. Why is electric magic filed under Earth, doesn't it deserve it's own element? The answer is no. Metal is just a different form of earth. It conducts electricity. Electricity is also called by thunderstorms, as we all know. But even they are caused by the evaporating water that lay on earth.

Electrokinesis runic magic is one of the kinesis magics. They all deal in some type of kinesis - extrasensory runic magic allows for a basic form of sensikinesis - and they are all extraordinarily hard to perform.

Electrokinesis is the power to manipulate, control, and create electricity in its most basic form, lightning, or its most advanced form, electrons. Lightning is obvious, you shoot it out of the palm of your open hand. Shooting it out of fists won't work; you'll electrocute yourself. It has to be the open palm; the open palm is a focal point for energy.

In its most basic form of lightning and electricity, you can create wheels of electricity or shoot bolts of lightning. It's really only limited by your imagination, and we all know the golden rule of that. You can also absorb electricity for energy. It's great use if your in a fight in a Muggle room full of wires, but if your in a desert, your electrokinesis may as well be useless.

In its most advanced form of electrons, possibilities are much expanded. You can convert your body into electrons and transport yourself somewhere. However, electrons only exist in constant contact with electricity, so your body uses up a lot of magic to keep all the electrons up. It's very tiring; I wouldn't recommend it. Then, after the transportation, you have to reconvert your body back to flesh and blood! It can be incredibly difficult.

There's another way to do it, of course, much easier, much simpler, much less debilitating. You still convert your body to electrons, but instead, you travel along wire or other conductors of electricity. The Muggle world has a lot of options for these. And it doesn't just have to be wires, either. It can be just plain old metal. And according to Muggles, salt water conducts electricity too.

Depending on how much magic you pay, the ability can last for a long or short time. It is never permanent, however.

**Plodekinesis Magic**

Primary Element:** Wind**

Price:** None**

Plodekinesis is an unusual name, isn't it? Plodekinesis is the ability to cause things to either explode or implode. Explode - to rapidly burst outwards. Implode - to rapidly burst inwards. Often times it destroys. Either one.

This is another type of kinesis. But this one is much more unusual than electrokinesis. The possibilities are much more limited than any other type of kinesis, as this really doesn't deal with any type of energy necessarily. However for those who can use this power skillfully, it can be a very powerful kinesis.

Explode - well, we've all seen that. There's fire, destruction, often death. And almost always an explosion. But this doesn't need fire. No, it uses air to cause the object to rapidly burst outward. It almost always caused the object to go to pieces. But there isn't fire. Or noise, unless you use excessive power.

Implode is more of a rarity. But basically it shrinks something by crushing the insides and then applying force to the outsides, pushing it inside and thus it becomes smaller. Often it might cause wrinkles and prune-like appearance. And there is very nearly never noise.

This power is extremely dangerous and even harder to control. If one is careful, it could potentially kill yourself, your loved ones, or/and even your friends. It can also destroy huge things. Like houses. But it won't destroy Gringotts. Or Hogwarts. Or any magical school, any magical bank, or any magical symbol - like the pyramids and the sphinx.

**Umbruxkinesis Magic**

First Primary Element: **Light**

Second Primary Element: **Shadow**

Price: **None**

This type of magic was a rarity even in medieval eras. "Umbrux" is a combination of the Latin word for shadow "umbra" and the Latin word for light "lux". A rough translation is "shadow light" or "light shadow".

While some magic is primarily one element and secondarily the other, or another element comes into play depending on this or that or the other thing, Umbruxkinesis is governed by two elements primarily, none secondarily, and no depending element either.

This is because Umbruxkinesis is the ability to manipulate light and shadows. It is a very curious ability. Research suggests that there was once runic magic for both seperate, not combined, but I can't find anything.

Umbruxkinesis is a very useful ability with possibilities beyond imagination. It extremely useful in sneaking and spying, interrogation and fighting... swords could potentially created by both. You know what'd be amusing? Two enemies using Umbruxkinesis and creating a light sword and a shadow sword respectively and then fighting to the death.

Umbruxkinesis is considered by some runic magic specialist to be a bit... dirty. Because there are boundless possibilities, there are also boundless evils. Dirty tricks and tactics are especially common among those that use shadow magic, while the honorable ones are strictly light, for the most part. There are exceptions, but that's what's commonly seen. As such, it is useful in fighting... and more negatively, cheating.

Some use this magic one way or the other - light or shadow, not both. But the truly skilled can use both to create vast renderings and numerous interesting creations. Like most kinesis, this ability does not last forever, it lasts depending on how much magic you exert to it.

This ability is dangerous, magical, and powerful. It is all up to the user.

-Blue Wood-


	7. More Kinesis Magicks

**Voyakinesis Magic**

Primary Element: **Solunar**

Depending Element: none

Price: **None**

In all honesty, Voyakinesis technically isn't governed by any element, as it only requires magic - no elemental ties or such. Or at least, that's what research said for years until my grandfather discovered that voyakinesis ability marginally increases during the day and marginally decreased during the night. So therefore, it is tied to Solunar - but only barely.

I mentioned Voyakinesis is one chapter previously. Now it is time to expand on it. Voyakinesis, more widely known, even among wizards, as clairvoyance, is part of what some consider Divination. And to an extent it is. Voyakinesis occurs naturally sometimes among True Seers, those that have the Inner Eye. Unfortunately, while some Seers make many predictions and very few actual Prophecies, people doubt this.

Voyakinesis gives the user a faint vision, feeling, some sign of the future. This could be used for good or bad purposes, and that makes it dangerous. Dangerous not in that it is a weapon - not a physical one, anyway - but that it can tell the future. The future can be changed and manipulated accordingly, then.

Voyakinesis runic magic is difficult to perform and for that reason few people, out of the few that bother with runic magic, attempt this. I personally wouldn't recommend it, the first - and last - time I tried it I ended up sleeping for a week. It's tiring and debilitating regardless of the magical power one has.

**Pathikinesis Magic**

Primary Element: **None **"Neutral"**  
**

Price:** None**

Welcome to the three-ring circus of kinesis magics. Unlike Voyakinesis' minor tie to an element, Pathikinesis has NO element of any type. In quotations, Neutral is shown, because it is a proposed and oft accepted element. If it was a true element, it would be in this book. I include it in quotations as it is a false element, because Pathikinesis has no governing element.

But away from the circ. Pathikinesis is a very easy, very simple, very basic piece of runic magic to perform. It only requires one (or two) runes and the price is only the magical ability required to do it. But the runes have to be drawn as near to perfect as possible. Despite that, it's one of the easiest pieces of runic magic to perform.

With one rune, Pathikinesis allows one to send a message ("transfer information" is the fancy term) to a person. That person than has a number of time to mentally reply.

With two runes, Pathikinesis is much more useful, but it also requires two people, of which whom are in love. This creates a mental connection between the two lovers and allows them to communicate to each other, no matter where they are in the world.

There is a wand counterpart to this, but it takes much longer. It is called "Itomancy", and it's a distinct offshoot of the two core mental branches of mind, Legilimency and Occlumency.

**Magnokinesis**

Primary Element: **Earth**

Price: **Metal**

Well, you can say the Ancients were certainly ahead of their time and very creative, weren't they? Magnokinesis is the manipulation of magnetism. Magnets, magnetic fields, magnetism in general.

Magnets are now an extension of your will. Magnetism is a manipulable field that changes and shifts according to your will. Magnetic fields already exist, and every magnet has an extraordinarily tiny one, Magnokinesis allows you to expand that field.

Unfortunately, Magnokinesis has very nearly no use in fighting. On the off chance you're near a magnet or the person you're fighting has a magnet inside of him, you have an indispensible tool. Unfortunately, it's very unlikely to happen.

The price of magnokinesis is a piece of metal. It has to weigh more than a pound, however. The more metal, the longer-lasting the ability. But it also means the more magic that must be poured into it. Why is this?

Metal is terrible at conducting magic. This means using magic with it, putting magic in it, etc. This means that a metal wand would require over twice the amount of magic to perform a spell. Imagine that. What a pain!

This also means that Magnokinesis is exhausting on the magical core. Even more restricting, a pound of metal is the minimum. Any less, and you do not have a piece of magic, but a few scribblings and a piece of metal. That makes Magnokinesis even more restricting and not very favored.

Magnokinesis is more often that not not worth the trouble.

-Blue Wood-

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed. Remember to review._


	8. One Kinesis and a Variety of Other Magic

**Aurakinesis Magic**

Primary Element: **Wind**

Depending Element: none

Price: **None**

This is one of the most unusual of the kinesis magicks. This is aurakinesis, otherwise known as Aura Reading. It's bit of a long-winded explanation, so stick with me.

Simply put, every human has a field of energy around them. This unconscious energy field - sightless, motionless, almost useless - can do absolutely nothing. Literally nothing. And adding to that, almost no one can see it.

But the aura of a human reflects the intentions and emotions of a person. A person who can see auras - "read them", so to speak - has a great advantage in telling the emotions, intentions of a person. That can, in turn, allow some to predict thoughts, movements, etc. In battle, there is little time to use this with much thought, because once in battle, aura reading must become instinctual.

It is governed by Wind because it is theorized that there is a minute, weak wind exuded from the eyes that allows the person to "see" the auras. It's only a theory, but as I believe the theory, it is classified as Wind in this guide.

**Death-warning Magic**

Primary Element: **Solunar****  
**

Price:** None**

This is not a kinesis magic, just to be sure.

Death-warning magic is as it says. Once it's done, though, it becomes a familial trait, something that'll apply to all sons and daughters of the person who performed the piece of magic, and their sons and daughters, and their sons and daughters. Not many people do this magic, though. They were shunned and most of the lines that did it have become Squibs and later, Muggles.

This is one of the reasons some Muggles report that they recieved a visit from a family member at war... often right before their very death. That is called death-warning.

Right before the moment of death, the spirit of the person is sucked out of the body and thrust to his closest and most dear family members. After a short conversation of any multitude of topics, the spirit is thrust rather unceremoniously into Acadia or Haades... or, as the Muggles know it, Heaven or Hell.

For those that do know what this magic does and also know they have it - be it by their own performance or passage through blood - it can be a useful and also saddening ability.

It is governed by Solunar because the magic must be performed on the new moon. After that, the ties with Solunar are gone.

**Dream Interference Magic**

Primary Element: **Solunar**

Price: **One Night of Sleep  
**

This is another piece of unusual magic. You sacrifice a night of sleep and you can project your mind and interfere and twist someone's dreams... It has its uses.

Through use of this magic, you can deliver a message and the person will remember. And you can exact revenge on your arch-nemesis and give him or her the worst nightmares imaginable. Or if you're feeling nice you can give some random person a pleasant dream or even a lucid dream.

All those effects are caused interferences, which is why this magic is called Dream Interference. But the price is not always favorable, especially for people that are stressed or workaholics.

**Search & Find Magic**

Primary Element: **Earth**

Price: **None**

This is what was, in ancient times, considered "low" runic magic. Why? Because it did not have to be carved into stone. Lots of previous magics didn't necessarily need to be carved into the earth, but they were more powerful.

This is more of "folk" magic. It requires only one rune, drawn using the natural magic through the finger, and then you use it. Search and Find magic, obviously, can be used to find something missing, or lost, and allow you to search for it. Thus, Search and Find.

The premise was simple, the means were simple, the ends were rewarding. Most magic can be used by malevolent people (if not always for malevolent purposes). But this - it's - it's impossible to be used evilly. It's impossible. Literally.


End file.
